


Minecraft But Homestuck

by Soladagio



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Blood and Injury, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Character Study, Headcanon, Highblooded Trolls (Homestuck), Lowblooded Trolls (Homestuck), M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Troll Call (Hiveswap), Trolls (Homestuck), Trollstuck, Worldbuilding, no beta we die like men and alternian trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soladagio/pseuds/Soladagio
Summary: (Old Title: "the boys would thrive in alternia")In this video, we've coded it so that we get to analyze each player's role and personas and assign them on the Hiveswap Extended Zodiac. Throughout this work, I analyze some of our favorite players' narrative roles in the SMP and assign them Alternian sigils. I also start building the story of their lives in this alternate universe.So far, I've covered the Dream Team and SBI. I also add some story building writing, as a treat!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 76





	1. Dream Team

**Dreeam Wastak**

_Sign of the Fortunate --_ _Prospitian Lightbound_

He’s obviously an oliveblood in both personality and zodiac. He also fits the roguish archetype of olivebloods, especially in the Dream SMP. I originally assigned him to Derse but then realized that his creative and instant decision making that really distinguishes him in Manhunts makes him sway slightly more to Prospit. A lot of people already put him as a Lightbound which I completely agree with, given his relationship with luck and [visual] information. He’s just a curious, motivated, and social guy.

**George Apsens**

_Sign of the Doubtful –– Dersite Voidbound_

Lucky that he falls in the blue category. Ceruleans are hella chaotic (just look at the handful of canon examples) fan-favorites, which matches Gogy here to a T. It’s funny that Ceruleans follow the Lightbound archetype– Dream is George’s light and he is a m o t h. His lunar sway is Derse because he’s a natural skeptic. He’s definitely a rebellious, stubborn, don’t-tell-me-what-to-do kind of guy in both manhunts and SMP gameplay. I’ve also noticed that he’s quite less social than the others, prefering to be in his own thoughts for the most part.

**Sapnap Pandam**

_The Gratified --_ _Prospitian Ragebound_

I know that Sapnap’s birthday would qualify him as a Pisces, but I really see him as more of an Aries/Taurus in terms of personality. Of course, I also made him a bronze because of his player colors (which btw it’s hilarious how Dream and George’s zodiac colors matched them). I don’t know ol’ Sapnap too well but I’d call him a Prospit because of his capricious and action-based personality (ahem, arson and animal wars), and he leans more Prospitian than Dream. He’s definitely a Ragebound in my books: belligerent, anarchy-loving, fearless, and vicious when he wants to be.

––––––––––––––

Dream would probably lead a similar life to Konyyl (another Lightbound olive) but with a bit more spice. He’s quite open with others, save for the mask that covers his face. I imagine him stealing it from a costume shop after a failed assassination leaves him with severe facial and body injuries. He was probably overly confident back then and got knocked down a couple of pegs by some highbloods, which forced him to move away from the limelight he so loved. He always wears his smiley mask in public– otherwise, drones would take one look at his messed up face and delete him on the spot. Alternia doesn’t like weakness. He and Sapnap are childhood friends– Dream actually had to help the other guy a lot early on, saving him from fatal hazings or sharing some of his rations.

Sapnap’s different from most bronzes– he’s got an inner flare for violence, and most of his friends jokingly call him a highblood for that. (maybe he was meant to be a seadweller but some higher force didn’t like pink on him–) Anyways, they eventually become moirails, and they’ve stuck with each other since then. They live together to make their lives easier– being a low/midblood doesn’t pay too well in any field. Dream’s a fairly successful underground bounty assassin and Sapnap is probably a lusus poacher (hey, highbloods love to decorate their homes with pelts and heads and blood paintings). Sapnap has pretty good animal telepathy to help him lure lusii out of homes and wilderness.

George is a hacker like Mallek, but only does things for his own benefit. He loves corrupting software and wiping databases for funsies. He’s really into the Empress and proudly wears her brand shirt that he may or may not have murdered someone for. The guy makes a living by online theft or extortion and pulls pretty big bucks off of it, but other than that he doesn’t have much to live for. He probably meets Dream after hiring him to take a hacker rival out and then they somehow hit it off.

He and dream go through a pseudo-black and red bromance before Dream actually goes flush for the oblivious man. George and Sapnap get in a pitch friendship and eventual romance, which Dream auspitizes. (A violent Sapnap, paired with a highblood, would be compatible in theory, but in practice, it results in a lot of bloodshed) They'll both learn to dial it back eventually if they don't want to kill one another and leave Dream behind. Speaking of injuries, George is pretty much the caretaker of the group; his life doesn't necessarily revolve around killing others, plus he has the funds and technology to get his buddies those first-aid packages. Perks of being a highblood, I guess. .

George’s ability would deviate from the usual Cerulean mind control. Instead, I think he would have some sort of mind-wiping ability, which actually helps Dream out in his line of work. Surprisingly, he doesn't try to use his powers all that much. Maybe he's scared that it might mentally wear on him or even recoil at some point. Either way, he resorts to it as a tool to get out of tight spots, like when he's royally fucked up in front of other highbloods.

George keeps his colorblindness a secret, as it would probably get him culled if not bullied relentlessly by other highbloods. Nonetheless, he has trouble distinguishing between the lower half of the blood castes and ends up guessing someone's class by their horns or clothing or manners. Of course, he usually gets those assumptions wrong and ends up insulting a gold or olive by calling them something lower. He only trusts Dream and Sapnap with this, and they usually make lighthearted fun out of it. They're careful not to cross the line too much though. After all, George can probably slaughter both of them with little effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sapnap and Dream's surnames are pretty obvious, but George's mean 'missing' in Latin :) because I'm lazy like that


	2. Sleepy Bois Inc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No drawings, unfortunately, but here are the victory boys  
> Lmk if you guys are more interested in classpect analysis or Alternian AU storybuilding! I have a lot planned for both, it’s just a matter of which one yall would like to hear about first.

**Tommy**

_Arcer, Sign of the Officer_

Tommy’s a literal Aries, I don’t think I have to expand much on his temper, leadership, resilience, and mischief. He’s a pretty clear Prospitian in this regard as well, as his emotional and impulsive actions are pretty obvious to everyone. While Tommy is undoubtedly a rebellious kid, he’s demonstrated over and over with both Techno and Wilbur that he’s not for anarchy. He just a greedy kid who wants basic power and adventure and seizes any opportunity to get it.

Tommy is a Bloodbound through and through. He’s a charismatic influencer of driving the central plot forward, as well as a social butterfly. All of his SMP adventures revolve around his various interactions with new and old players, which is why most people see him as the SMP’s main protagonist. The SMP is driven by these character interactions and ‘bits’, which Tommy understands and utilizes more frequently than any other player. He also very much reminds me of Karkat, with not only his shoutiness and brain-steaming emotional temper, but also his gentler and more caring side that rarely comes out (usually around Tubbo). I’m not too interested in class assigning, but I have to say that Tommy would make a damn good Knight of Blood.

Funny enough, the word “officer” even mirrors his positions in the L’Manburgian army and in Pogtopian resistance. He’s never been given a grand title like President, Vice, or King like so many others, despite it being his greatest desire. Maybe someday he’ll be able to rise above his station.

* * *

_Wilbur_

**Gemini, Sign of the Cynic**

Yes, I’ve assigned Doom to Wilbur, and looking at the SMP narrative, it starts makign sense! First let’s go over his Sign and Lunar Sway; Geminis are witty conversationalists who share a multitude of diverse passions (like gaming, commentary, and songwriting, per se). Wilbur’s got that high energy and intensity that sometimes throws his companions off guard if they’re not prepared for it, which makes him all the more entertaining. In the SMP, Wilbur’s not afraid to exploit his intelligence to manipulate the situation, especially through Tommy.

I honestly think Wilbur is on the border of both Prospit and Derse– a very Gemini thing to happen. He was a reliable, headstrong, and creative player before his exile, which resulted in his turn towards anarchy and a pessimistic mindset. But throughout it all, Will’s always been an unpredictable yet self-aware player, even acknowledging his weaknesses (during the war and his exile to both Dream and Tommy). He’s really a mix of both to me, mostly because of the unique meta-awareness he has when he acts out these bits.

My take on doom is that is the domain of fate, suffering, order, and systems. Wilbur’s greatest drive on both Dream SMP and SMP Earth (the latter which I never followed as much) was the construct of government. He pursues power through order and control, which are very Doom-like traits. Not to mention, of course, how much the man has suffered his SMP, arguably the most out of anyone. He suffered a close friend’s betrayal and lost his nation and dignity in a stolen election, his son, his friends whom he was forced to leave behind in exile, his closest partner, Tommy’s, trust, and now his sanity, it seems. Despite his best efforts, everything seems to go against him, challenging him to suffer more and more. Wilbur’s current idea of order is burning everything to the ground– all the sources of suffering and chaos– and starting anew. To do so, he’s relying on his mortal enemy, Dream, and the only person physically capable of restoring order to the SMP.

* * *

**Philza Minecraft**

_Ligo, Sign of the Circumscribed._

I don’t have as strong a reasoning for assigning Philza to teal as the others with their respective castes, but I do think that the teals’ geekiness, vibrant imaginations, and lawful natures match him quite well. The guy leans more towards Prospit because of his generally optimistic outlook. He’s an intuitive and present-oriented person who doesn’t really have any qualms with anything at all. He’s quite literally just vibing.

Space was a little obvious for Philza, given his extraordinary career in building jaw-dropping worlds in hardcore. Moreover, with the Sleepy Bois, he takes on a fatherly dynamic with the others– patient, nonchalant, and even encouraging of their ideas and shenanigans at times. Philza’s a visionary innovator, and anyone who views his worlds can see that. Space is also the domain of beginnings and renewal, which Philza’s quite experienced with when it comes to survival worlds, heh.

Characterizing Philza was a little tricky due to the fact that a) He’s not involved in the Dream SMP and b) I don’t have experience with him doing bits and roleplay like the others have. The word ‘circumscribed’ even alludes to his Hardcore series, where he thrives within the limits of a single life.

* * *

**Technoblade**

_Capriza, Sign of the Rigid_

Hopefully, this combination doesn’t surprise anyone. Purples are notorious workaholics, and not many people consider a year off amassing over 300 million potatoes in a psychological cyberwar ‘fun’ as he does. I like how purples’ official motto is: “It’s fine, don’t worry about it” as if Technoblade was responding to his teammates’ fearful inquiries of how he managed to kill over four people in one go. He’s a TEXTBOOK Derse player: anarchical, skeptical, analytical, and always on edge. Hell, even the self-deprecation fits. He’s an extremely powerful ally mostly due to his wit and ability to choose the best possible outcome- which leads us to the Mind aspect.

Logic is the basis of Technoblade’s mind. He’s basically a left-brain caricature– analytical, methodical, and basically devoid of emotion. Techno cares deeply about the outcome of his actions: upon his arrival to the Dream SMP, he debates the narrative consequences of helping Schlatt versus Pogtopia. Moreover, when Techno plots, he always seems to be several steps ahead of everyone (Potato War, Dream fight, even his preparation for the Festival Arc). “When a Mind-bound finally launches into action, they can execute a plan with unbelievable grace and precision.”

NOTE:

What made me choose Light for Dream and Mind for Techno? Well, it’s mostly by their mindset than anything else. Techno is colder and more logical than Dream, who’s more emotional and impulsive. Importantly, Dream also has a distinct spotlight over the entire SMP (for it being his), regardless of what is going on. Technoblade also has that, but his fame comes from his mastermind and tryhard background. Hopefully, that made sense?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will cover the Citizens (Eret, Tubbo, Fudy, Niki) and the Newcomers (Schlatt, Quackity, Skeppy, Badboyhalo, and Karl). They probably won't have as extensive analyses as these first two chapters, just because of my familiarity with them lol. I have lots to say about Schlatt and Quackity, though, since I've been with them for years!
> 
> Also, I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting so sorry if any part seems rambly or unclear!


	3. Sleepy Bois, Part II

Tommy's a rust who thinks he’s just the best there is. Nevermind the fact that he’s the lowest caste in his friend group, he thinks the whole system is bullshit anyways. He mostly lives in the outer suburbs where things are less hectic, but the rare occasions he’s able to venture into the cities offer him a taste of adventure that he can’t get enough of. He has a small but close group of friends he loves to torment and drag along his shenanigans, most of all his moirail Tubbo. Despite all odds, his recklessness hasn’t gotten him killed yet– even after close calls with countless pissed off trolls. It might be because Wilbur, Philza, and Techno are always there to chaperone him, or it might just be because he’s that much of an undefeatable protagonist. Given how stubborn he is, whenever he’s caught in a tricky situation, Tommy often need his friends to either intevene or beat the shit out of his opponents. He goes around bashing highbloods a little more openly than most lowbloods, expect for Techno, who he adores to no end. (Also a seadweller named Vikkstar. And the Empress, who is his favorite woman.) Tommy also has some sick psychic tricks up his hand, like moving small objects and sending annoying little shockwaves. He can also sense dead spirits, which is why he steers clear of mass graveyards. It gives him the creeps.

Technoblade spent a good part of his life so far climbing to the top of the mirthful church cult. He knew that this world sucked the moment he crawled out of the trial caverns and figured that the only way to be happy was to conform, so that’s what he did. He worked harder than any other juggalo, made an absolute killing turning bodies into paint, and was basically revered by his peers and utterly feared by the rest of the world. Until one day he decided to just disappear. A ‘mid-life’ crisis tends to do that to people. Techno has his house between the cities and suburbs, someday hoping that he can garner enough savings to retire to some farmland and grow endless potatoes like rusts and bronzes. He guesses they’re lucky like that, not having the pressure of eyes and worldly judgment on them, but they also live in constant fear over people like him.

Wilbur’s a tired man and just wants to live a quiet life. Unfortunately, all of his friends are just the opposite. He actually gets made fun of a bit for being soft, but no one truly enjoys all the gore and violence that permeates Alternia. He spends his days in his local lowblood suburb, making emo music online for his lowblood communities, and other freelance work. He’s got that minimum wage retail worker vibe from somewhere, for sure. Everything was going fine until his pal Techno got a hit placed on him and some oliveblood started coming after him. Wilbur didn’t need to get involved until his content creating accounts got hacked by an affiliated blue-blood. That’s when he figured it was time to get his weapons and psionics in check and call the Sleepy Bois together.

Philza’s probably got the easiest life in the group. He’s studying to be an engineer; contrary to popular belief, not all tealbloods are pushed into legislative roles, but it’s either law, STEM, or death for them. Luckily, Philza adores his major and already has an incredible collection of architectural blueprints over years in the making. His goal is to terraform the ocean into a metropolis, with a temple for the Empress at its very center. For this, he’s quite well-respected by the midblood community, and some highbloods even look forward to sponsoring his project; if the empress is satisfied, funds for homeworld Alternia and its elite might increase. His secret project, however, is far more interesting to his friends: metal wings. Tommy’s already excitedly volunteered to be the trial subject, but Philza knows that no one really understands how important this idea really is. It could be an instrument of liberation. When he’s not drowning in work, Philza spends as much time as possible with his friends. More like he tries his best to stop them from getting into serious trouble and whatnot. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy have of the stunts Tommy and Wilbur and company pulled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to give them Trollian names so let's improvise here:
> 
> Tommay Isnnit, Wilbur Soohit, Techno Blayde, Philza Mincra
> 
> Anyways, I'll probably finish the next part this weekend?


End file.
